This proposal requests partial support for the third FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Chromatin and Transcription, " which will be held on June 24-29, 1995 at the Conference Center in Snowmass Village, Colorado. A primary objective of this meeting is to bring together researchers who study transcription factors, chromatin structure, and higher-order nuclear organization. The program and confirmed session chairpersons are as follows. Session Topic 1. Structure of Chromatin and Transcription Factors S.Harrison 2. DNA Replication and Chromatin Assembly A. Wolffe 3. Histone Modifications and HMG Proteins J. Thomas 4. Nucleosomal Regulation of Transcription F. Winston 5. Biochemical Analysis of Chromatin and Transcription C. Wu 6. Non-histone Factors in Transcriptional Repression and Regulation D. Reinberg 7. Heterochromatin and Position-Effect Variegation S. Elgin 8. Locus Control Regions and Boundary Elements G Felsenfeld 9. Nuclear Organization S. Gasser The prevalent theme of this meeting is the role of eukaryotic chromosome structure in the function of basic cellular processes. While the analysis of chromatin and transcription is the central topic of this meeting, the function of chromatin/nuclear structure extends beyond this domain. For instance, chromatin assembly is a key step in the cell cycle, and for this reason, we have included a session on DNA replication and chromatin assembly. There also appears to be a relation between nuclear structure/localization and gene expression, and these topics are represented by sessions on locus control regions and boundary elements, heterochromatin and position-effect variegation, and nuclear organization. The timing of the 1995 conference is ideal for the presentation and discussion of data in these rapidly evolving areas, which will have a significant future impact upon our understanding and treatment of human diseases including cancer.